


The Little Things Are The Big Things

by Hail_The_Angel



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Set in the future, just a bit of random fluff, robert/liv bonding, wow i seem to do that a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_The_Angel/pseuds/Hail_The_Angel
Summary: Roblivion fluff. Robert helps Liv pick her prom dress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Stefy (@imre-gr) I hope you like it lovely :)  
> Also a massive thanks to Zo'e (@godamnarmsrace) and Matty (@bluewinseverytime) for looking this over and helping me out. You guys are the best!
> 
> There is also going to be a mini chapter with Robert and Liv coming back from dress shopping. I'll try and get it up asap.

The quiet music drifted through the Mills kitchen as Aaron and Robert made dinner. Aaron chopped the vegetables while Robert cooked the beef.

He could hear Robert humming under his breath to whatever was playing, and it got closer as Robert came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Leaning back against the taller man, Aaron put the knife down and turned around, bringing his arms up to grip Robert’s arms.

He smiled up at him, Roberts gaze dropping on to his lips before flickering back up to his eyes, before he leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was soft and loving, their lips gently moving against each-others. Aaron doesn’t know how long they stood there, after they both pulled back, faces still close together and just breathing each-other in.

There was a loud gagging noise from the kitchen door, making both men pull apart completely and turn toward the disgusted sound.

“Seriously, guys? Do you have to do that in the kitchen?” Liv asked, a vaguely disgruntled look on her face.

Robert laughed. It was a deep and happy sound, a sound that someone can only make when truly amused. Aaron couldn’t help looking at his husband as he laughed, his beautiful blue-green eyes dancing with mirth.

Robert smirked at her and kissed Aaron's cheek in retaliation, making the brunette blush and playfully hit him on the chest.

Going back to the cutting board, Aaron picked up the knife he had been using and pointed it at his little sister menacingly.

“Shut it, you,” he said, laughing at the dirty look she shot him as she walked passed him to the dining table. It was a light oak colour, and big enough sit the little family of three.

Robert motioned Aaron to come over to the cooker with the vegetables and to drop them in the pan. Robert passed the wooden spoon over to his husband and told him to stir. He watched for a couple of seconds to make sure the brunette was doing it right, before moving away to sit at the table with Liv.

“Oi, you! I thought you were supposed to be teaching me how to cook, not leaving me to do it myself!” Aaron said, sharply, sending a glare the other man’s way. Robert grinned at him, Liv giggled across from him.

“I am teaching you!” Robert protested, shit eating grin on his face.

“I’m supervising!” Liv snorted, not glancing up from her phone the whole time. Curious, Robert kicked her lightly under the table to get her attention. Looking up, she narrowed her eyes at Robert.

“What?” She asked, her tone slightly impatient. Aaron glanced back at the two, biting his lower lip anxiously. _Please don’t start fighting_ , he thought, giving them both a warning look – which went ignored by the two of them – before he turned back to continue cooking their dinner.

“What’re you doing that has you pulling that face?” Robert said behind him. He heard Liv sigh and mutter something. Robert let out an amused huff but didn’t say anything else. There was quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds in the kitchen were the music and the sizzling of the vegetables.

Then the quiet was broken by Liv’s irritated voice.

“Right! Fine! Just stop looking at me like that! Christ!” Aaron glanced back to the two of them, watching in amusement as Liv stood up and went to the other side of the table to sit next to Robert.

She passed over her phone and Robert scrolled down whatever page she was showing him.

“Help me,” she begged miserably. He could hear Robert’s quiet chuckle as he asked.

“You want me to help you pick a prom dress?” Robert sounded surprised, but underneath that Aaron could detect a hint of pride and affection.

“Well who else am I supposed to go to? Aaron?” Liv scoffed. Amusement filled Aaron, along with a little indignation. He wasn’t that bad.

“Hey!” he tried to sound annoyed, but from the look Robert threw at him he knew he hadn’t quite pulled it off. He huffed and turned back to the food he was supposed to be cooking and continued to listen to the conversation going on behind him.

“First off, we are not ordering one off the internet, they never look like they do in the picture.” Robert said. From the huff Robert let out moments later, he assumed Liv just rolled her eyes.

“Right, ok, so what colour are you looking for?” Robert asked, presumably scrolling through images on Liv’s phone.

“I have no idea. That’s why I need help.”

Aaron continued to listen as the two bickered about colours, the different styles, and the prices.

Aaron felt warmth bubble up in this chest as he continued to listen and stir the food, adding the sauce Robert had told him to put in earlier and mixing it all together.

He loved listening the friendly teasing between Robert and Liv, because he knows how long it took for them to reach this point. Liv’s laughter and Roberts slightly high pitched voice broke him out of his musings. “Did you see how much this one costs!?”

“Well, I can afford it and you said not to be cheap about it,” Liv argued sounding put out.

“You’re not buying your own dress for prom, Aaron and I will pay for it but are you sure that’s the one? Maybe, we should go to the shop and you could try on a few first see how they look,” Robert argued.

“Why are you always trying to make me go shopping with you?” Liv hissed.

“I don’t know why I bother, really between you and your brother it’s like trying to tame a couple of monkeys,” Robert bemoaned.

“You love monkeys,” Aaron argued with a cheeky grin.

“Only the dirty little greasy kind,” Robert replied with a smile and a wink.

They might not always be perfect, but they were his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know I said I would get this out asap, but after everything that has happened recently I haven't really been motivated to write. But its finished now!  
> Big thanks to @godamnarmsrace and @itscaresmebeingalone, for looking this over, and everyone else in our little bubble. Love you guys <3

The laughter and the bickering were the first things Aaron heard when the front door opened from where he was sat on the couch, flicking through the channels and trying to find something to watch.

"I could have taken him!" Rob's voice, the indignation clear as day. But there was amusement there too. Liv snorted.

"Yeah, right. He was taller than you and about three times as wide" Robert must have made a face or done something, because a new round of laughter drifted to his ears. Aaron grinned to himself when he heard the door shut and his two favourite people approaching. The crinkling of multiple plastic bags caught his attention as the two blondes bickered.

He turned around to see them both with multiple bags from - what he assumed - was different clothing stores. He couldn't help but comment.

"What's all this, then? I thought you were going shopping for a dress?"

The glare Liv threw Roberts way made Robert grin smugly at the teen, before he set his bags down in the middle of the floor and made his way over to Aaron and pulled him in for a kiss.

He heard like gag dramatically and groan.   
"My eyes!" Which had both Aaron and Robert laughing into the kiss, before they pulled away.

"Don't think you can avoid the question." Aaron smirked at Roberts pout.

"He made me go shopping! He dragged me too all these different shops and almost got into a fight over a parking space! Next time, you can go!" Liv exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically, eyes staring daggers into Robert, who just shrugged and smirked at her.

"You needed new clothes! And besides, the asshole deserved it. He took my spot!" Rob said, letting out a yelp and sending a kicked puppy look Aaron's way when he hit him on the back of the head.

"I thought I was the irrational one in this relationship?" Aaron said, a teasing note in his voice. Robert pouted and rubbed the back of his head, grumbling about wicked husbands and _why does everyone hit me?_

"Did you even buy the dress?" Aaron asked, turning back to his little sister, who had been watching the whole exchange with barely concealed fondness and amusement.

"Yeah." Liv replied. Like it was no big deal. Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Well are you gonna show me, or-" He cut himself off when Liv pulled the dress out of one of the - many - bags she had set on the floor beside Roberts.

It was black - unsurprisingly - and in two parts. The top was lacy but didn't show off much cleavage, with long lace sleeves. The bottom of the dress was just a silky, long black skirt, not to fitted but not puffy either. It was beautiful, and he couldn't wait to see his sister in it. He must have stood there in silence for too long, as Liv was looking increasingly more nervous, biting her lip and glancing around the room. Even Robert was twisting his hands together, a nervous tick Aaron had noticed when they first started living together.

"Well?" Liv asked, unable to take the silence any longer. Aaron broke into a huge grin and gestured her over, opening his arms and letting her fall into him. He used his other arm to pull Robert in too.

"I love it." He said smiling at the twin looks of relief and satisfaction on their faces.  
"Great." Robert said, pulling away and clapping his hands with a grin. "Wait until I show you the rest of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, here is the dress if you want to see it.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363243526176976224/


End file.
